Kimi to Kissu Shitai
by eric clutter
Summary: Traduction du d'un doujinshi. C'est juste un rendez-vous banal entre Shizuo et Izaya enfin, à première vue.


**Les personnages appartiennent à Ryohgo Narita. **

_Je veux t'embrasser_

Dans la ville d'Ikebukuro, il y a toujours de l'animation quelque part. Dans la rue, dans les magasins, dans les appartements... Dans le cas présent, c'était ailleurs que l'action se déroulait. Où ça ? Dans le parc de la ville d'Ikekuburo ! Et ce qui s'y passait...

« Nn nn... »

On entendait des gémissements. Ils provenaient de l'un des jeux du parc. Serait-ce deux personnes en situation... compromettante ?

« Izaya... Faisons-le ici. »

De qui s'agissait-il ? Et bien... c'était Shizuo Heiwajima avec Izaya Orihara et tous les deux étaient... ensemble ! Oui, ces deux hommes étaient bien ensemble et pourtant ils ne se combattaient pas ! On peut même dire que c'était tout le contraire, ils échangeaient plusieurs doux baisers avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Apparemment, Shizuo voulait aller plus loin qu'un simple baiser. Mais en attendant la réponse de son amant, il lui baisa maintes fois le coin de l'œil.

« Tu plaisantes, n'est-ce pas ? Les murs de cet endroit sont si minces, Shizu-chan et ils sont étroit et vieux et sale!  
- S-sale …

- C'est très bien comme c'est actuellement. Il monta sur les genoux du blond. Se rencontrer secrètement comme cela de temps en temps. S'embrasser ... et avoir des relations sexuelles … »

Heiwajima ne partageait pas l'avis de son compagnon.

« Cela ne suffit pas. Absolument pas. »

Le blond embrassa amoureusement son petit copain mais s'arrêta très rapidement.

« Je nettoierais ma chambre ... ok ... ? Seulement, tu sais, ne dis à personne que j'ai dis ça.  
- Hey, Shizu-chan ... Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de son homme et la regarda d'un air sérieux. Tu veux tant que ça être avec moi ? »

… Heiwajima ne sut quoi répondre mais Orihara continua de sourire comme à son habitude.

« Tellement mignon, Shizu-chan. »

Izaya s'assit sur les genoux de Shizuo et joignit ses lèvres aux siennes dans ce qui aurait du être normalement un bref baiser.

« Mm ... ah ah. »

Shizu-chan ne manquait pas de réagir en geignant à chacun de ses contacts avec la bouche de son beau compagnon. Mais quand leurs lèvres se rompirent, ce n'était pas assez pour lui !

« Mince … »

Le blond rougissait encore légèrement et il prit l'arrière de la tête d'Izaya pour la coller contre son visage afin de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Ce baiser fut assez profond, et il allait mener les deux hommes à quelque chose d'intéressant. Pendant que le blond tenait la tête de son petit ami d'une main, il se servit de l'autre pour rabaisser sa veste afin de la lui enlever. Par la suite, il laissa ses mains se balader sous le t-shirt du brun mais...

« Ok, ok, stop ! »

Heiwajima obéit et il s'arrêta même s'il ne comprenait pourquoi il devait s'arrêter en plein milieu de l'action.

« Qui y a-t-il ?  
- Tu ne peux pas le faire, tu ne peux pas le faire, retire tes mains. Je suis en plein milieu du travail maintenant. J'ai des rendez-vous et d'autres choses à transporter. Shizu-chan, c'est la même chose pour toi, non ? »

Le blond étreignis son bien-aimé, il ne voulais pas déjà le quitter !

« Noon, je ne veux pas partir tout de suite !  
- Ahaha, c'est inattendu! Donc, Shizu-chan est le personnage servile, hein? Le type qui devient très câlin quand il a une petite amie ?  
- Sais pas, n'en a jamais eu ... Je ... pendant ... longtemps ...  
-"Pendant longtemps ?"  
- C-ce n'est rien!  
- Hey, Shizu-chan. Tu m'aimes, non ? J'ai raison, hm. En dépit de dire "je vais te tuer, te tuer", tu y allais toujours doucement avec moi. Je le savais depuis longtemps ! »

Shizu-chan eut aussitôt le visage rougit de gêne par ces dernières paroles et ça ne manqua pas de s'accentuer avec ce qui suivit.

« Heey qu'est-ce que tu aimes chez moi ?  
- Ah ! »

Izaya-kun venait de le prendre au dépourvu.

« Eeeeh .. Ton ... visage ou ... ton corps ... je suppose ?  
- Ahahaha! Tu es siii honnête.

- Hey, je ne veux pas entendre des trucs stupides comme ça ! Je n'ai sérieusement aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle je suis tombé amoureux d'un salaud comme toi ! »

Shizuo avait parlé avec une parfaite honnêteté de ses sentiments vis-à-vis du brun. Ce fut donc au tour d'Izaya de faire la même chose.

« Hey, J'. .. j'aime Shizu-chan, car il est tellement mignon. Peu importe quand et où ... toujours mignon. »

Ces mots touchèrent profondément Shizuo par leur simplicité mais ils étaient rempli d'une profonde sincérité. Le brun posa ses mains sur le visage du blond... qui en retira une avant de rapprocher le visage d'Izaya du sien à la grande surprise de celui-ci. Ils avaient profité de cet énième baiser pour y mêler leur langue et profiter d'un contact ecore plus approfondi que d'habitude.

« Mm ... Shizu-chan ... délicieux …

- Ne dis pas des choses avec une voix aussi sexy ! Tu me donnes sérieusement envie de t'enculer et … Ah… ? »

Le sexe de Shizuo grandissait et Izaya le sentait très bien car il était assis dessus.

« Sérieux, j'en peux plus, si je ne peux pas te la mettre, je...  
- Aha ha ha ha! Elle est dure ! Vraiment très dure !  
- Je voudrais bien le faire, mais... Je suis en plein milieu du boulot, alors ... Et Tom doit m'attendre … »

Le concerné qui se trouvait pas très loin de l'endroit où se trouvaient les deux rivaux se manifesta.

« Aaah ... Je vais te donner dix minutes de plus, n'hésite pas à continuer. »

Dès qu'il entendit ça, le blond passa à la vitesse supérieure.

« Waaah ! »

Il avait couché Izaya sur le sol en lui arrachant par la même occasion, un cri de surprise.

« Haa haa Izaya ... Haa ha... »

Il lui baisa le visage tout en glissant ses mains sous son t-shirt avec une avidité qu'il montrait ouvertement.

« Seulement dix minutes ... Je me demande si nous pouvons le faire aussi vite… Shizu-chan finit rapidement, alors nous pouvons probablement y arriver... aha ha ha ! »

Un passant se boucha les oreilles pour ne pas percevoir les sons qui provenaient du lieu où se trouvaient les deux rivaux amoureux.

« Je ne peux pas entendre quoi que ce soit, lalala … »

Pendant que le blond et le brun étaient occupés, Tom accueillit Selty qui venait d'arriver.

« Désolé Selty, pourrais-tu attendre dix minutes de plus ? »

Selty répondit à Tom en se servant comme d'habitude de son portable.

« ... Tu penses honnêtement qu'ils finiront aussi rapidement ? »

Et bien ça, seul Shizuo et Izaya pouvaient le savoir.


End file.
